


Drifting Dreams

by LilyofAzra



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofAzra/pseuds/LilyofAzra
Summary: Sometimes holding on is all you can do. Autumn turns to winter with a severely injured Yona and a missing Hak. It's all Yoon and the others can do to get themselves through the season.





	1. Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> A prologue

Yona was dreaming.  
  
The wind danced around her and the sky was on fire. The reflection of flames flickered across her hair and flared in her eyes. She was above the land, floating in the sky.  
  
Beneath her was a clearing, a stream running through and a group of soldiers marching into the space with bows drawn. There was a dark hair man...Hak. Hak was holding a crismon bundle. Out of nowhere, feather tipped darts hit him along the neck. He staggered. Falling into a small pool of blood at their feet. They had lowered their weapons. Wrenching Hak away from the person he was holding. 

It was her. She watched herself roll closer to the stream. 

An anguish cried warped by the wind as Hak struggled. He managed to free himself once before he was overwhelmed again, more darts protruding from his neck. It wasn’t long before he slumped, with his hands still reaching out for her. They disappeared into the woods at the hill of a mountain. 

Why was she floating up here, if she was also down there?

Clouds drifted lazily by and the sun lowered in the sky. If she looked past that she could almost see something more, ribbons of green, blue, white and yellow. She watched as the wound together, as if they were calling out to her. 

For a moment someone else was soaring next to her. Jae-Ha with Yoon on his back. He landed less than a foot away. Yoon dropped down and raced towards her. A hand on her neck. 

“What will we do now?” Her reflection appeared beside her.  
  
Together they looked down as a blur of color raced to the two on the ground. Shin-Ah, Kija and Zeno. As one, they fell around her.

“We could end the story here. I wanted to make sure that they all could come with me when I went. That there wouldn’t be any dragon warriors after this incation.” Her reflection spoke, legs folded beneath and a frown pulling at their lips. “I didn’t want them to be alone anymore.”

“I can’t leave Hak.” 

“They would save him, either way.” Her reflection smiled before disappearing.

Yona drifted closer to them. Jae-Ha, Kija and Zeno were making frantic work in cleaning her wounds. Yoon had begun stitching at her side. 

“Yona!” Shin-Ah voice carried up to her, and he was looking directly at her. Not the part of her that was still on the ground. But the her who was floating above. He could  _see_  her. His mouth trembled beneath the mask and tears fell from his cheek.

“Shin-Ah, they took Hak.” She pointed in the direction.

He turned his head and nodded.

Zeno stared at Shin-Ah for a moment, before he looked up. His face paled. “Yona. Don’t leave.” It was a whisper of a plea.

“Of course not.” She fell into her body. 

The world spun into pain and darkness.

 


	2. Kija

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kija watches over Yona. Yoon is stressed.

White butterflies danced in an early morning field. She stared up at them. A white dragon was curled up on her chest, weeping in it’s sleep.   
  
“Hey. What’s wrong...?” He had a name. The words fluttered at edge of her mind. Before landing softly on her tongue. “Kija.”   
  
Blue eyes opened and stared down at her before nuzzling her check. Her hand was frozen and she couldn’t lift it. Unable to reassure the dragon.    
  
“I don’t understand. Where are we?” She couldn’t move at all save to speak.   
  
The white dragon merely wrapped itself along her right arm, with his head buried beneath her palm.    
  
The moment changed. Instead of a dragon, it was a claw holding her hand. And she felt the chill splash of tears.   
  
“Kija?” Her voice came out more of a rasp.   
  
He was flickering between forms. One moment dragon another a person. Both were crying.   
  
“Yona?” His gripped tighten a moment, and there was a desperate note to his voice.    
  
“You keep hitting yourself with your tail, when you cry.” She managed to lift the hand he held and pat his head.    
  
“You woke up.” The relief washed off of him.   
  
“I’m not sure.”    
  
“That’s alright.” Kija gave a watery smile. Before his gaze shifted to the bowl of broth. “You need to drink as much of this as you can.” Kija shifted her to a more upright position.   
  
“Actually, could you help me with the-?”   
  
“Oh!” He picked her up blanket and all. Yona took in a sharp in take, her whole body laced with pain. Her left arm throbbed in time with her heart and it was fully bound.

Once she had finish her business, he added an extra blanket to her bedding.    
  
“Broth?” He held the spoon for her.    
  
“Where’s Hak?” Her words were slurring and there was an echoing thrum of pain throughout her body.   
  
“He’ll be back soon.”   
  
“Kija.” Her eyes felt heavy and she felt the tide pulling her in. “Stay?”    


 

* * *

  
  
Yoon had to take a break.    
  
Three days of coaxing an almost comatose Yona to swallow a bit of broth. Given the knot on her head, she might not...   
  
And the others still weren’t back from rescuing Hak. Hopefully they weren’t captured themselves. And that Yona would still be alive when they returned. Yoon had promised.    
  
They had so much faith in him.   
  
He couldn’t fail them. Especially not Yona. But she lied so still and he couldn’t. He couldn’t take another day of the disappoint and fear on Kija’s face. It didn’t take much to image the others’ looks.   
  
“I can do this.” He placed another log on the fire and turned to go back towards the tent.   
  
Kija was asleep. He was completely curled around Yona’s arm, and her hand was in his hair.    
  
Had Yona woken up?   
  
The bowl of broth he had set aside for her was mostly emptied. He could wake up Kija and ask. But the dragon hadn’t slept well the past two days either. Neither had he.    
  
He should keep watch for the others. He might not have Shin-Ha’s eyes, but this way he start warming something up for them.    
  
A cold wind danced along the flames and the skies were a full gray. Yoon added another log to the fire. Autumn was almost at its end. They would need a place where they could winter down.   
  
Especially with Yona and potentially any of the others. They were all reckless fools. Where could they go?    
  
He would like to see Iksoo, but they probably wouldn’t have enough food if they all stayed there. Glancing back at the tent, he considered Hakuruyuu’s village. They would welcomed, but the journey there would be long.   
  
He poked at the embers.   
  
Didn’t Hak say that the wind tribe’s capital wasn’t far from Ik-soo?   
  
Yoon would ask the others when they returned. 


	3. ShinAh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others return.

Yona was aimlessly drifting in an endless void. There wasn’t anything. Not even her dragons.    
  
“I thought you weren’t returning for awhile yet.”    
  
“Who?”  She blinked. Then she saw him.    
  
He looked so similar to Shin-Ah save for the fact that he had longer hair pulled back in a bun and wore an elegant robe.    
  
“Abi-chan?” The name just bubbled out.    
  
“Chan?” Golden eyes widened in surprise.   
  
“It’s a cute name.” Yona smiled.   
  
“Thank you.” His cheeks redden, before he reached out for her. A warm hand gripping hers. “You are going the wrong way, my silly king.”    
  
“How can you tell?”   
  
Abi just smiled and tapped against the side of his head.    
  
Her body felt heavier as they walked. Before she could even stumble, Abi had put an arm around her in support.    
  
The scenery shifted to a moonlit lake with fireflies darting between luminescent flowers. The air sung with the chirps of crickets.     
  
“ShinAh’s dreamscape is among the most beautiful.” Abi gave a pleasant sigh as he helped Yona down next to the lake and looked up at the moon over head.    
  
“Yona.” Abi turned to her. Eyes bright with moonlight. “That yellow haired idiot would be upset if he lost you so soon. As long as the dragons are next to you, you will not stray from your choice.”    
  
There was a rippled across the water before a blue serpentine form darted towards them.    
  
“Thank you.”    
  
“Tell Zeno, we will wait for him.” He kissed her forehead before he disappeared.    
  
Shin-Ah plowed into her, nuzzling against her cheek. She brought her arms up to hold him still. He began weeping in earnest.    
  
“I’m here.” She embraced him. “Please don’t cry.”   
  


* * *

  
Yoon was running low on supplies. Not enough honey, bandages or wound cream. He manage to splint Yona’s arm, but the recovery itself would take a month. At least the others were on their way back.    
  
“I found a deer.” Kija placed it down and started to help prep it. “We haven’t had deer in a while and the marrow would make a good broth.”   
  
“I can make some jerky from the meat. I have just enough salt left. We will need to restock soon.”    
  
“Yoon!” JaeHa called out as he entered the clearing, an unconscious Hak slung over his shoulder. “They gave Hak something weird.”    
  
“Did you manage to get a sample of it?”   
  
“No.” Zeno answered supporting a maskless Shin-Ah. “We had to make a hasty retreat.”   
  
“Put them both in the tent. I’ll look over Hak. Could the two of you help cook? I’ve already started on the broth but Kija caught a deer we could add to it.”   
  
The two nodded as Yoon held the tent opened for them.   
  
“How’s Yona doing?” JaeHa dropped Hak to the right of Yona. Kneeling down next to her, he placed a hand on her head. “She’s too warm. I’m going to fetch some fresh water from the stream for both of them.”    
  
Zeno lowered Shin-Ah on Yona’s other side, close enough for warmth. He placed a hand against her head as well. Noting the arm splint and bandages wrapped around her head, his expression shifted for a moment. “I-“    
  
He was haunted by an image of King Hiyruu in his sick bed. For a moment all he could do was stare. The past threatening to swamp his mind. His breathing increased fo a moment before he tightly gripped his medallion. Desperately wanting to change the image, he covered Yona and ShinAh with another blanket.    
  
“Hak has a fever too.” Yoon kneeled next to his new patient. “I’ll brew a bark tea to reduce it. Has he woken up at all?”   
  
“Not since we broke him out. But he wasn’t lucid. JaeHa was worried about Naidi but Hak hasn’t shown any of the symptoms of withdraw.”    
  
“At least he doesn’t have any serious wounds. Just a few scraps and bruising from chains.” Yoon sighed rocking back on his heels as he gathered his bag and some cloths for their foreheads.   
  
“Has Yona-“ Zeno was almost afraid to ask. He had hope that bringing Hak back would help her. But if she had hit her head. He had seen cases of people who just wouldn’t wake up. They would breath and their heart would beat, but they wouldn’t wake.   
  
“Kija says she woke up briefly and recognized him.”    
  
“I’ll go help with dinner.” Zeno exhaled and left the tent.   
  
“Here’s the water.”   
  
“Could you boil it JaeHa? I need to clean out some of Hak’s wounds and boiled water is always better to use. Most of them are superficial but I don’t want to risk infection.”   
  
“Already did.” JaeHa gave a small smile with worried eyes.   
  
“Thank you. Could you wash Hak’s wounds and change his clothes. I want to check on Yona.”   
  
Yoon shuffled over to Yona. “She’s burning up again.” His voice quivered. He poured some of the drinking water onto a cloth and gently placed it on her head. “If she gets any warmer we’ll have to chill her in the river. It’s just already so cold outside.”   
  
“Yoon.” JaeHa voice was gentle. “Yona is a fighter.”    
  
“I know. It just.” His voice wavered, and tears started to build up. “She slept for two days and with winter approaching-“ He hiccuped and placed both of his hand against his eyes as he wept.   
  
“Hey.” JaeHa wrapped Yoon in a hug. “It’s a lot to take on. We can take a moment.”   
  
Yoon hiccuped a few more times before he felt up to seeing what Zeno has managed to make.    
  


* * *

 

“We should head to a town.” JaeHa spoke as sipped his stew. “It’ll just get colder soon and we need supplies. I would suggest Awa but it’s to far away.”   
  
“My village is m about a week away. It’s on the other side of these mountains. I wouldn’t particularly suggest going there at the moment. The mid winter season is a time for couples to contaminate their vows. But they would shelter us for the season.” Kija shudder at the thought of all the women he’s fine in his chambers. He pulled his blanket tighter against himself.    
  
“Fuuga is close.” Zeno leaned back against his log, looking up at the stars. “They are loyal to Hak.”   
  
“Ikso’s is also close to the wind tribe’s capital.” Yoon studied his map. “We could make it to Fuuga in a day and a half.”   
  
“We should huddle together tonight. Zeno thinks it will be cold.” Zeno smiled as he stood up. “We could even put some stones on the fire and wrap them up for warmth.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read. So I will probably rewrite parts of this at random moments.


End file.
